narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man of Darkness, Koutetsu vs. The Queen of Bugs, Hotaru
Hiding within the brush, Hotaru Aburame watched as a young man with silver-colored hair moved down the road. Pressing her finger to the headpiece on her ear. "The one known as "Silver Lightning" is in sight, get a room ready" Hotaru said into the piece. As Koutetsu walked down the road, he spotted some peculiar looking bugs to his right. These are strange, they look... odd. As he turned, he grabbed at one, but it swiftly dodged his palm, flying into the brush. Hmm... As the one bug floated off, more and more appeared. Suddenly a swarm was around him, creating a buzz that sounded like cracking glass. Stepping from the brush, Hotaru raised her palm. "Get him" she announced as the insects charged in. As the insects swarmed him, he made a few hand seals and then waved his hand over his face, causing him to disappear. As he disappeared, the parasites floated away, unable to detect him. This may be harder than I thought. I heard that the Aburame were strong, but not like this. This Aburame seemed... irregular. Pushing up her glasses, she flicked her wrist. A swarm of insects surrounded her and formed a cocoon. Another swarm of insects flew into the air and hissed about, waiting for a move. As Hotaru put up her cocoon, Koutetsu blew out a dark cloud from his mouth. Hopefully it would give him the time to strike... The smoke ripped over the cocoon surrounding Hotaru, but all that was left in its wake was an empty shell. From both of Koutetsu's sides two insect clones charged him, both wielding katana. As Hotaru's clones charged, Koutetsu realized that using Ninjutsu wouldn't work. He'd have to rely on Genjutsu or Taijutsu. As he thought about this, he noticed the clones and pulled out his Giant Kunai. He passed his lightning chakra into and jumps over the clones and appears behind them and slashing at them, hoping to kill them. As the Bug Clones were cut in two, the insects disperced. Suddenly from below the ground, Hotaru pushed her arm up grasping Koutetsu's leg. "Shiniitarubyou" she announced as the purple chakra ran up Koutetsu's leg. As he watched the eerie chakra run up his leg, he, unintentionally, yelled Dark Release: Black Hollow. The black blast formed in his hand and immediately fired at the ground. The earth around Koutetsu was completely destroyed. He had never unintentionally used a jutsu. Something was off. He was feeling... doubt! The ground around her disheveled and broke, she quickly jumped up. The blast brazed against her right arm, leaving it burned. She formed a tiger hand seal and let the chakra envelope over her body. "Exoskeleton Technique" she announced as the thick layer of chakra covered her. The burn mark slowly began to heal under the veil. Watching the exoskeleton heal the Aburame, Koutetsu charged a Raikiri in his palm and dashed straight towards Hotaru. He knew he'd get tunnel vision, but he needed to end this before he got killed. Category:Role-Play